


Amuse-Bouche

by Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, General Hux Is Not A Nice Person, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He suspected they both had by now lost count of the number of times it had happened: Ren turning up in his chambers, or Hux summoning him upon the news Ren’s temper was damaging his ship. They had a solution to a problem. Hux supposed it was not so illogical that they both chose to exercise it at will.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them have any idea what they are doing. It probably doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse-Bouche

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw [a piece of fanart](http://wingedicks.tumblr.com/post/139516425015/lays-down) the other day and it absolutely _haunted_ me, and...I had to write something around it. Apologies to the artist, because the art is frankly sublime and this is just trash, but fuck me. I just couldn't help myself. [hangs head in shame]
> 
> P.S. I blame the title on having listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Apl5jEWBM) one too many times while writing. Fans of certain murderhusbands will know the tune. Dammit.

Hux had hardly palmed the panel to his quarters, the door sliding open, when a figure emerged from the gloom inside. With a faint frown he stepped over the threshold, allowed the door to whisk closed behind him.

“Have you come to fill in those repair requests for me, then?”

Half-shrouded in his beloved shadows, Kylo Ren said nothing. Yet he all but vibrated with energy, a dynamo wound to excess. He did not wear the helmet, but still his expression could not be discerned; with his head bent forward, the riot of his hair masked his face. In the silence his rapid, shallow breaths said far more than words.

Leaning back against the door, Hux folded his arms over his chest. “Ren.”

And he looked up. “ _Hux_.”

The dilated eyes could have swallowed galaxies entire. Gloved hands trembled in hard fists, his lower lip worried and bitten to swollen redness. Hux checked an internal sigh, even as he felt the heat pooling in his own groin.

It had been a mistake from the very beginning: a screaming match after yet another bout of property destruction, that had somehow ended with Hux on his back on his desk, pants around his ankles, Ren giving him the sloppiest and most amateur blow job of his career. Hux had been so turned on he’d come even before he realised how close to the edge Ren had brought him. Yet the shock of Ren’s expression had been entirely worth the slip. Especially when it had hardened into pleasure, one overlarge hand fisting around his cock, Ren bringing himself off even as his tongue slipped out between his lips, tasting Hux hot upon his skin.

He suspected they both had by now lost count of the number of times it had happened: Ren turning up in his chambers, or Hux summoning him upon the news Ren’s temper was damaging his ship. They had a solution to a problem. Hux supposed it was not so illogical that they both chose to exercise it at will.

“Well.” And he didn’t bother to mask the lazy curl of amusement. “What is it that you want?”

So easily Ren folded upon himself, going to his knees. When he looked up, his expression was stark, simple. It arrowed straight to Hux’s cock. “You.” His tongue slipped out, drew his lips in, released them on a sigh. “I want _you_.”

The power of it had Hux closing his eyes, drawing a quick and quiet breath. Even when he opened them again it remained as dizzying and peculiar as it had the very first time. Outside of these rooms Ren would fight him over the colour of space itself just to be contrary. But here, he wore no mask. All that seemed left of him were those damnable eyes: wide, begging, open.

Even around a dry throat his words remained authoritative, undeniable. “Take off all your clothes.”

Hux had always thought the robes unnecessarily elaborate, but even he could admit that Ren always shed them with admirable speed. Less admirable was his ability to fold the clothing, or lack thereof. But then, in these small hours of the night cycle, Hux found himself not in the mood for discipline. Instead he felt quite content to watch as Ren refolded his long legs beneath him, sitting back on his heels. His cock, thick and heavy, was already flush and rising between the corded muscle of his thighs.

For his own part, he was not himself in the mood to be entirely naked. Instead he carefully shrugged off the greatcoat, though it had been worn only over his shoulders. Then followed belt, and jacket. His shirt he unbuttoned with his usual swift efficiency, folding it loosely before setting it upon a sidetable. Only when his hands rose to his head did Ren stir from his unblinking worship.

“No.”

A pale eyebrow quirked high. “ _No_?”

The flush upon high cheekbones almost gave him the look of one who had been crying. The uncertainty writ upon those mismatched features twisted low in Hux’s abdomen, a hunger that no pedestrian meal might sate. “Will…will you leave it on?”

Strange indeed, to hear such uncertain request from one who demanded everything else. But then, the voice now was not distorted by the vocoder embedded in his faceplate. Instead it emerged from those wide lips in halting pause, startlingly low, almost childish. With a curl of his lips, Hux took the cap off. Only when he had peeled the undershirt over his head did he restore it to its original place. Now dressed only in high polished boots and trousers, gloves still upon flexing fingers, he crossed the room, leaned back against the wall beside the great viewport of his living quarters.

“Well?”

Still Kylo Ren stared at him, lips half-opened on a word unsaid. Those dark eyes were truly so misleading; no-one who knew Kylo Ren by the mask alone could have imagined such huge dark eyes behind them. And yet, for all his entire body vibrated with unspoken need, Hux felt none of the disturbance around Ren, that which came so easily in his tempers. In those moments, the air itself grew thick, heavy with static and ozone; it was almost enough to choke upon, even without Ren making any effort to do so.

But now, he seemed almost small and strange, moving forward on hands and knees. This was no dark lord, a lone and powerful Force user amongst mortals. This was an uncertain creature of tangled longing and desire. Clumsy fingers moved up around the belt, his flies, loosening both until Ren could push the trousers halfway down his thighs.

Hux’s cock came willingly free, already half-hard, flushed with pooling blood. Ren’s own cock twitched at the sight, hard against his belly. Yet he ignored it. With that high flush deepening on pale cheeks and mouth opened, his tongue pressed out as Ren leaned forward; the tip teased first at his balls, trailing along the length as Ren drew back.

The strong muscles of his abdomen rippled with the motion, Hux’s cock hardening at the mere sight of it. Ren moved again, leaving him slickened and hot, saliva dripping from his lips, coursing down his chin. With a twist of his neck, long muscles taut in the dim light, Ren caught the head between his lips. Then he dragged pursed lips along him, a low hum of satisfaction vibrating low in his broad chest.

Closing his eyes, Hux’s gloved hands pressed to the wall, fingers faintly curled as if that might give him any sort of grip against its smooth lines. Neither had thought to turn the interior lamps on. They had nothing but vague light from beyond the great transparisteel windows. It had the same silver quality as starlight: but it beat harsher, cut deeper. Such light could be little but careless and disinterested in what it so vaguely illuminated, but left mostly in shadow.

Ren’s mouth worked still upon him. Now it left a trailing path, back and forward, his saliva shimmering and thick. One hand rose, cupping his balls with a surprisingly gentle touch, working their heat against the calluses of palm and finger. And then the index finger moved, traced gently along the perineum, the pad rubbing up curiously against his hole. A hissing breath, and it was withdrawn.

Both hands now moved to his hips, pressing back, holding him still. A low and welcoming sigh escaped opened lips; Hux did not care. Tilting his pelvis forward, he only encouraged him onward, though they both knew Ren’s already intended purpose. One gloved hand came to tangle in his hair even as Ren dipped forward, mouth rounded and wide, pulling him deep into his throat.

Hux’s hand tightened, the gasp harsh in the sudden stillness between them. The arch of Ren’s back gleamed white and stark, ass thrust out, lips soft against the rough curl of his pubic hair. The dark eyelashes, damp and clumped against his high cheekbones, caught Hux’s attention, held it tight even as he began a slow drag, up and down the length of his shaft. Strong thumbs dug deep into the hollows of his hips as he moved forward, loosened as he pulled back; Hux could feel the bloom of fresh bruises, bit his lip, and smiled.

“Good boy.”

The dark eyes opened, very wide. And he looked up, wetness pooled at their corners. Again, that strange silence. The Kylo Ren he knew on the bridge had more than once slipped into his mind, whispering taunts and tattletales in an attempt to rattle the General’s storied composure.

But whoever this was, it was not _that_ Kylo Ren.

“Well,” Hux breathed, telling himself he didn’t care who this was, “Don’t _stop_.”

Ren resumed the easy motion, bobbing back and forth, not halting even when Hux’s thrusts grew, forced him nearly to choking. His face, the skin of neck and shoulders, reddened; one hand lowered from Hux’s bruised hip, fisting his own cock. The furious red of the head leaked freely between the too-tight grasp of desperate fingers. And somewhere, there, Hux could hear his own voice, scarcely understood: _yes, yes, harder, deeper, faster, take it, take me, good, good, very good boy_.

He came hard, sudden. Ren had already drawn away, head thrust back, Hux’s come painting pale lines on a paler canvas: down his throat, chest, the tight planes of his abdomen. His trembling hand had stilled about his cock. Ren did not move: he was reverent, silent, a penitent receiving his grace.

“ _Very_ good,” Hux whispered, and Ren shuddered, came all at once without a single movement more. With a low chuckle Hux hitched loose pants up around his slim hips, hunkering down so he might use one gloved hand to guide Ren’s face back down to his own. His eyes opened, dazed and dark and wild.

“I’m very pleased,” he said, very soft. And with a sweep of one hand he took his cap, settled it upon dark hair, before lightly slapping one reddened cheek. “Go. Shower.” His lips pressed hot and hard against the corner of his trembling mouth. “There’s hours yet before I need to return to the bridge.”

Only after he had watched him stumble to the ‘fresher did Hux move to his sleeping quarters, shedding boots and trousers before laying himself back upon his bed. One hand lay upon his chest, absently tracing circles through the soft leather of the gloves he did not remove.

Yes. There were hours yet, and _this_ Kylo Ren could be a very good boy indeed.


End file.
